


Just What The Doctor Ordered:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reunion Series: [4]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), Knight Rider 2000
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Bikinis, Bondage, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Hotel Sex, Licking, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepy Cuddles, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Bonnie talks Michael into taking a hot & romantic vacation, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*





	

*Summary: Bonnie talks Michael into taking a hot & romantic vacation, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

"You sure that isn't too much ?", Bonnie Barstow asked her best friend, April Curtis, as she showed her the sexy string bikini, & knowing that it won't cover the intimate parts, especially her tits, The Redhead reassured her, saying that, "Between that, & the clothes, you brought to play in for the resort, You'll have Michael on his knees", she took the swimsuit, & handed it to her, "Go try it on, We need to make sure that it fits perfectly", she said, as she slaps his ass, sending her on the way to the bathroom, so she can change.

 

Meanwhile, Michael Knight was working on his car, KITT, making sure that he was in tiptop order, & doing routine checks that would help, His muscles were glistening in the sunlight, as he worked. He fixed, & readjusted the radiator, & said, "There you go, Buddy, I want you to relax, & take it easy, Cause you are on vacation too", The Trans-Am replied in it's computerized voice, " _Understood, Michael_ ", The Handsome Man went into the garage, & get more supplies, that he can finish up, & spend time with Bonnie, He wanted to give the girls some time alone, while he works on KITT.

 

Bonnie came out, & she couldn't believe how skimpy the bikini was, & April saw that needed some adjusting, she pulled the top down a bit, & it had the right effect, that she was looking for. The Beautiful Second Mechanic reached, & tweaked her nipples, making them a little bit bigger. Then, she slapped the asscheeks, & she explained what she did, & was about to teach Bonnie the biggest lesson of her life. Also, It could help her with her relationship with Michael. Once, she got over her shock, she asked, "What was that about ?", April explained in great detail, Everything that she could.

 

"What I was doing, I was showing my dominant side", The Redhead said in a reply, as she was sitting down, & she indicated for the brunette to change, Bonnie did so with the door open, "What do you mean ?", as she got her bra & panties on, & went for her jeans, & listened further to what April was saying. "What I mean, You got to tantalize, & titillate him, Get him on his knees, With the sexy clothing, we brought for you, You shouldn't have any problems", Bonnie wasn't so sure, as she finished dressing, & fixing herself up, "I am not sure if that's me", & April reassured her, by saying this as a response.

 

"It is you, Bonnie, You got to be the Panther in the sack, & show that you can roll with the punches, If you want this relationship to succeed, Just think about it, Cause I think it would be worth it, You guys are so good together", Bonnie knew that her friend was right, she rolled her eyes, & said, "Okay, You don't have to convince me, I will do it, Michael is worth all of it", April hugged her, & said with a smirk, "Now, Go keep your man in line, Babe, & enjoy yourself", she left for home, & Michael came in with the perfect timing, The Beautiful thought he looked so hot shirtless, sweaty, & flushed from his chores, & from working on KITT.

 

Bonnie decided to walk up from behind, & run her hands all over that perfect sculpted ass, & said, "Mmmm, I got myself a hunk of a man", Michael was smiling, & said, "Oh yeah, Who would that be ?", he loves to tease her about that. "You, I am gonna fuck you, & suck you off, til you can't remember your goddamn name, How does that sound to you ?", "Mmmm, Heavenly", Michael rasped, as Bonnie ripped his jeans down to his ankles, & he stepped out of them. She lightly began to tease him, & he was getting hard instantly, & said, "God, Bonnie, Please don't stop, Baby, Please don't stop", He was begging, but he didn't care, He wanted her to continue what she was doing to him. She shed off her clothes, throwing them in every direction, & they fucked everywhere in that spacious kitchen, where they felt the love for the other flow their bodies, & they were content, as they were fucking the other's brains out.

 

They pushed through their bedroom door, still latched on to each & kissing every part of skin, that they could find, They fell on to the bed, as they were revving the other up. Michael had a feeling that his lover was up to something, "What do you want, Bon ?, I mean, The only time during sex, you get really wild, is when you want something, So what do you want, Baby ?", She smiled sheepishly, & said, "There is this resort, I think we should go for our vacation," She explained what was it about, & Michael said, "I don't know, Bonnie". She decided to pull out the weapons, "What if we go ?, I only wear this ?", she showed him the bikini, as she was teasingly licking & kissing the head of his cock. "Make the damn reservations, No, Check that, Give **_me_** the phone, I'll make them",  & they went in for round two.

 

A week later, Michael & Bonnie were at the destined spot, & the handsome man had to admit, It was peaceful, & very beautiful indeed, which was the aim, They had classes on the masters of pleasuring your mate, & how to deliver on it. He found that he was a expert on it, & was enjoying it. He saw that Bonnie had a smirk on her face, & he said knowingly, "Go on & say it, I know that _you_ are dying to say it". "I knew that you would enjoy yourself, I just knew it",  & they went to have lunch, & relax on the beach for awhile, cause a day of classes, & making love would tired anyone out, so they need to conserve their energies, Maybe have a fuck session on it, not caring if it's a private beach or not.

 

It was a perfect night, reassuring them that they have privacy, & they were stripping off the other of their clothing, as they hit the beach, Also they didn't care that sand was getting in places that has no business getting in. They were rolling around in the sand, & they were moaning & panting, They had multiple orgasms, as they were fucking each other, also they were denying each other, as they were leaving claim, & bite marks on the other's bodies, & they were laying there watching the stars, til they fell asleep on the blanket, that Michael had already arranged out there earlier that evening.

 

The Beautiful Mechanic was glad that she got to wear her skimpy bikini, & her confidence was boosted up increasingly, & she felt like she was the most beautiful woman on the beach. She knew that all of the men drooling over her, bur she didn't care, she wanted Michael to notice her, & she wanted to be his. They also fucked on a nude beach, & he was used to being submissive, & obedient, which made her very happy, They had a hot night a couple of nights later. Michael has no idea, what it is about to happen to him, or on that particular night.

 

They were having fun at a club, where they were dancing up a storm, & they were shutting out the world, & act like they are the only people on Earth. Bonnie said seductively, "Come on, **_Stud_** , Let's get out of here", & they went back to their hotel room, where she took careof him, & punished him erotically, & she fucked him in the process. She is having a snack delivered to them, after their session, They were fucking long, & hard. They had multiple orgasms, together & separately, They held each other, as they were helping their bliss, & they were looking forward to the rest of their vacation, & going home, where things are real, & normal, They are happy, & their future is bright, beautiful, safe, & secured.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
